


"She's gone..."

by Ghoul_Boi357



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sad Ending, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_Boi357/pseuds/Ghoul_Boi357
Summary: The hologram flickered, “I know Steve…I miss you all too.”





	"She's gone..."

Natasha looked around at the people in the lounge and smiled. She felt at home.

Looking around, she could see that everyone was, in fact, part of this big family.

Bucky and Clint were playing ‘Super Smash Bros.’ or whatever it was called on the Wii-U, yelling at each other in a brotherly manner.

For example, Clint yelled, at some point, “Oh, fuck off, Bucky! How the fuck do you keep winning!?”

“I don’t know, Clint,” Bucky retorted, “Maybe I just have more swag than you?”

Wanda was busy teaching Vision how flavor combinations worked, like how to mix salt into a mixture.

“Vis, no!” She laughed, “You don’t put salt in drinking water, that’s disgusting!”

Vision looked away with a smile, “I apologize Wanda, but according to Mr. Stark it tastes very ‘nice’, as he put it.”

The man in question, who was scrolling through things on his phone, yelled to them, “Yeah! Tears taste amazing Wanda!”

Natasha stifled a laugh, Steve, who had only just arrived back from a mission, smiled at her.

“I wish you were still here Nat,” He started, “We may not look like it, but we miss our ‘Mother of Steel’.”

The hologram flickered, “I know Steve…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I miss you all too.”

The hologram faded away taking the room’s happy atmosphere with it.

Bruce walked into the room, a downcast expression on his face, “She’s gone.”

Steve pulled him into his arms, “We know, it’s okay. We’ll get through this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cried whilst writing this, oops ^-^


End file.
